


Ever Closer

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, these boys love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Mick comforts Len during the middle of the night.





	

Mick found Len sitting on the couch. That wasn’t too unusual but it was two in the morning and Len was sitting alone in the dark instead of in bed next to Mick. Len didn’t look up as he heard Mick pad over to him. Mick sat down, leaving a little distance between them to give Len his space if he needed it.

“Hey.” Mick said, voice rough from sleep.

Len repeating the word was the only acknowledgement Mick got from him.

“Are you okay?” Mick asked.

The room was dim but Mick could still make out the small head shake at the question.

Upon getting confirmation that Len was upset, Mick wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the man, but didn’t. Sometimes Len couldn’t tolerate that, even from Mick, especially if his thoughts were anywhere near the vicinity of his father. Touch would do him more harm than good.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Mick questioned.

Len again just shook his head. Mick leaned back against the coach. If Len didn’t want to talk then the least Mick could do was just be there for him. If Len really wanted him to leave he would say something.

But Len didn’t tell Mick to leave. In fact, Len turned towards Mick and shifted his body closer to him. He leaned his body into Mick’s side and fitted his head in the crook of his neck. Mick wrapped his arm around Len’s shoulder on reflex. Len sighed into his collarbone and Mick could feel the tension begin to leave his body.

“Love you, Mick.” Len mumbled.

“I love you, too.” Mick said, pressing a kiss to Len’s head.

Mick wrapped his other arm around Len, holding him. He rubbed a hand up and down Len’s back. He felt Len snuggle closer and saw his eyes slip closed.

They sat in silence for a while, Mick absently running his hand across his partner’s back. Eventually, Len lifted his head up and pressed his lips to Mick’s. It was closed mouthed and gentle.

“Thank you.” Len said, as he pulled back.

Mick gave him a little smile. “Ready to go back to bed?”

“Yeah.” Len replied.

Len untangled himself from Mick and stood up, offering a hand out to Mick. He took it. They walked hand in hand to the bed where they laid down again. Len didn’t lean back into Mick but he did interlace their fingers together again. He gave Mick’s hand an affectionate squeeze before closing his eyes. Mick glanced at Len one more time before following suit.

They were both asleep in minutes.

Their hands stayed close the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I hope you enjoyed it! I left the time period intentionally up to interpretation. I personally like to imagine this happening in the future when they are older and semi-retired from their criminal empire and the Legends Crew.


End file.
